veggietalesfanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Larry-Boy! And the Fib From Outer Space!
Larry-Boy & the Fib from Outer Space is the eighth episode and the second full-length special of the 3-2-1 Penguins animated series and is the first adventure featuring Larry the Cucumber as Larry-Boy, the hero of the city of Bumblyburg. It's lesson is telling the truth. Summary At the begining of the film, Bob the Tomato and Larry the Cucumber meet at the counter top as usual, only this time, Larry got an e-mail from a boy in New Jersey that has a problem that involves telling the truth or telling a lie. Imidietly, Larry starts the story of "Larry-Boy & the Fib from Outer Space!" leaving Bob speachless. We fade to Strong Bad on his computer answering an e-mail about natural disasters from Nobody, then he tells the viewers to call the number on their screen 1800-APOSTROPHOLIC or give them a charlie horse right away he continues the email which led to the story. The episode begins immediately with the story, where Phil DeVille and Lil DeVille are leaving a movie theater. They spot a meteor-like object entering earth's atmosphere above the city. Meanwhile, Jimmy Neutron and Carl Whezzer, who have spotted the same object on their lab computer monitor, activated tha Larry-Signal to signal Larry-Boy to investigate the scene. Larry-Boy's butler, Alfred (Fidgel), tries to tell Larry-Boy of the signal before he accidently knocks him over with one of his plunger ears. Larry-Boy, who has spotted the signal, races of to Bumblyburg in his Larry-Mobile in search of this alien object in the sky, unknown to him, the object lands in Tommy Pickles' neighborhood and it turns out to be the Fib. The next morning, Sue Ellen narrates too. She said she got a postcard from her friend Carlos. Meanwhile, David Reid notices the calendar and he has to cater a breakfast at Arthur's School. Meanwhile, Tommy and his friend, Angelica Pickles, are having a tea party with Tommy's teddy bear, Mr. Snuggly. Unfortunately, the bear didn't have a plate to eat off of, so Tommy decides to use a rare Art Bigotti bowling plate that belongs to Stu Pickles, which was located on the top shelf. Laura tries to talk him out of it, but Tommy climbs the shelf and almost causes it to fall over, although it may seem like a close call, some of the books fall over and hit the frame that the plate was standing on. It fell face up onto the floor breaking it into pieces. Laura chickens out and leaves the scene of the crime. When Tommy thinks he is going to get into trouble with his dad, the Fib shows up, although Tommy thinks his voice was from his bear. The Fib tells Tommy to create a story about how someone else broke the plate. Tommy was shock at this, but Fib convences Tommy that it is only a little fib and states that "A little fib couldn't hurt anybody". When his dad came home, Tommy blames the accident on Angelica and claims she used a apple chopper on the plate. Stu Pickles buys the story and sets off to call Fondue about this. Whne Fib comes out from behind the couch, where he has been hiding from Dad Asparagus, Tommy relizes that the Fib has grown but the Fib avoids the subject by telling him how great he was with his story. Although Tommy feels concerned about Angelica getting into trouble, the Fib convences Tommy that all his troubles are are over and that he is free. So they scamper off into the city to see if they can find some more fun. Meanwhile, Sniz and Fondue are watching television and the phone rings, it was Stu Pickles on the phone and Fondue was surprised to find out that there's a burglar in Bumblyburg and Sniz wants to be held. Fondue decides they need to take some basic precautions. Meanwhile, Larry-Boy continues his search for the Fib without much sucess, although he clames he saw a kid with green hair and a dog that can whistle. Alfred convences Larry-Boy to keep searching and reminds him that the safty of Bumblyburg rests in his plungers. Larry-Boy agrees and says "hi" to Junior and Fib, not realizing that the Fib is the alien he was suppose to look for. After Larry-Boy left, Tommy is greated by a very puzzled Phil, who came to ask about who really broke the plate. While the Fib hides in a ally, Junior tells Percy that the real culpret is Chuckie, Angelica's brother, claming that Chuckie fed that plate to a crocodile due to his hatred for Art Bigotti. Percy leaves with a puzzled state. After Phil left Tommy saw that Fib has doubled in size and has legs. Fib ignores the subject by flattering Tommy about how great he did with his story. As dusk is approching Larry-Boy has given up hope of finding the alien and anounces to Alfred he is going home. Alfred tries to talk Larry-Boy out of giving up, but he shuts off the comunicater on him making it clear that no space alien has ever landed in Bumblyburg. Unknownely, Larry-Boy had once again passed Tommy and Fib, misasing his chance of capturing the alien. Meanwhile, Arthur and his friends are at school, Mr. Ratburn pops in giving out the results of yesterdays vocabulary quiz. As for Tommy and the Fib, the kids, Angelica, Chuckie, and Phil arrive in an angry mob form. Fib once again hides from the scene and Tommy makes up another lie about space aliens swiching brains with some cows and broke the plate, which, unfortenatly, was based off of a movie Percy had watched with Li'l Pea before the film started. As Phil was yelling about Tommy's lie, the Fib emerges from thee ally as a 50 feet tall monster. He grabs Junior and sets off to destroy Bumblyburg. Meanwhile, Fondue panics and calls the S.W.A.T. Team for help. Officer Scooter shows up at the sceen and reports that the city needs help from Larry-Boy just before Fib crushes his police car. Mr. Ratburn also smells trouble too, he and his classmates get out of the school. The SWAT Team arrives, they thought Sniz was a burglar but they realize that he's not a burglar. Fondue sudjests they need to form a Neighborhood Watch! Meanwhile, Larry and Alfred are playing a game a game of Candy Land, with Larry's piece still stuck in the Molasses Swamp for 38 turns. Alfred is lucky when he can go all the way to Princess Lolly. As Larry-Boy complains that he hopes the people of Bumblyburg is having a better day than he is, Larry spots that Larry-Signal flashing with smoke, sirens, and screams going on in the background. Larry puts the game on pause and anounces to Alfred that he has work to do as Larry-Boy. Meanwhile, Strong Bad and the Cheat are having a tea party and Bubs got grown by the Fib and turned a hundred feet tall and destroys Strong Badia. Strong Bad, The Cheat, and Homestar get scared of the monster. A news report goes on, Robert Reporter reports about the crisis, Diana reports in downtown Bumblyburg where kids run from the Fib. She interviews Binky and Buster, they say the Fib spits fire and he has big sharp claws and fangs! They run away from the Fib. Robert panics and leaves town. As Fib continues to march around the city, Tommy asks why he is doing all these bad things to him. Fib responds that fibs always grow and since he is now big, Tommy is under his power now. Just than Larry-Boy arrives and demands that Fib relises Tommy. Fib dares Larry-Boy to try to force him to do so and Larry-Boy decides that is how it is going to be than. Realising his mistake, Fib heads to that bumblyburg water tower to climb up. Larry-Boy describes the situation to Alfred, including the fact that water tower is raised by concrete barricades. Alfred tells Larry-Boy that he had made some improvements to the Larry-Mobile that can help him get up to the water tower's height. The only problem is that Alfred hadn't gotten around to labling the buttons that activates these special feature, but he could tell Larry-Boy which butten to push, if he could remember. As the Fib starts his climb up the water tower, Fondue finds out that his Battlestar Shapiro figures are gone. Sniz gets surprised. Fondue thinks that the Fib has gone too far, and they decide to have a romange sale. Meanwhile, Larry-Boy starts the engine to the Larry-Mobile and Alfred tries to remember the right butten to start plane mode, but hitting the wrong buttens only caused the Larry-Mobile's whipers and horn to go off. Marzipan is having a art class but all of a sudden Bubsgonzola destroys the class and Strong Sad runs away. Only after Larry-Boy yells at Alfred that he is going to get killed and him demanding not to yell at him did Alfred remember that it was the yellow butten that Larry-Boy needed to push. The Larry-Mobile sprouts wings and, barely missing the barricades, took off into the sky, much to the awe of Scooter and the Fib. Back to Strong Bad, he narrates that they call an emergency town meeting. Strong Bad, The Cheat, Coach Z, Strong Sad, The King of Town, Marzipan, Homestar, and Pom Pom shout out their ideas all at the same time! In the Larry-Plane, Larry-Boy learns that most of the modification were done within Alfred's spare time, along with other stuff. Alfred then tells Larry-Boy that the monster is calleed a lie, which is sort of close to Fib. Unfortenatly he hasen't come up with a plan yet, much to Larry-Boy's disapointment. A crowd had gathered around the water tower, including Tommy's parents with Scooter. His dad faints when he sees his son in the grasp of the Fib. Meanwhile, Larry-Boy asks Alfred if he has any weapons to use against the Fib. Alfred admits he had alot of ideas but he haden't any time to create them, probably because he was busy making nuclear medicine. Larry-Boy then decides to jump out of the Larry-Plane and aim to hit the Fib's head. Unfortenatly, the Fib spotted him falling and catches him and squeased him so tightly in his fist that one of Larry-Boy's ears popped out and landed in front of Dad Asparagus, who faints again. Strong Bad then saids that Strong Sad had it all figured out. Strong Sad says he recorded the Fib and Bubsgonzola's roars and played them back in high speed. He finds out that something in Bubs' chicken wings must've caused him to mutate. He sudjects that he made an anti-chicken wing. Which was a bowl of Kashie. Realizing he is stuck, Larry-Boy asks Alfred through his belt communicator if his computer had final figure out how to stop the lie. Alfred had made this shocking discovery that there was nothing Larry-Boy could do to stop it. Meanwhile, Fondue held up a romange sale, the customers thought Fondue is the burglar, he says that the fib is the burglar! As Larry-Boy was fuming with fustration, Fib tells Tommy that small lies grow really fast and when they are big, they can swallow their victims and rubs the fact that Tommy made a big lie which reveals that Fib has plans on eating him. The crowd yells at him saying "Burglar!" As Fib is laughing diabolicaly, Alfred informs Larry-Boy that even though their is nothing for him to do, someone else can stop the lie, but first his computer has to show him who. But Larry-Boy, who was going to be the first meal for the Fib, starts rushing Alfred. The suspense accidently caused Alfred to unplug his computer with his chair and panics and had to plug it back in and start all over. Meanwhile, Rancid Rabbit notices the Fib about to eat Larry-Boy! Dog the Mighty goes save him. As Larry-Boy said his final farewell to Bumblyburg before getting prepared to be eaten and meet his demise, Alfred's computer reveals that it was Tommy that can stop the lie. He tells his discovery to Larry-Boy, who had his head in the Fib's mouth, but only reached Tommy. realizing what he must do, Tommy yells out loud to the crowd that he was the person responsible for breaking the plate, causing Fib to spit out Larry-Boy and Cat catching the statue. in front of his feet and shrink a little bit. Tommy admits that he told lies about his friends and the Fib shrinks to nothing and Tommy lands next to Larry-Boy, who helps Tommy down from the watertower with his remaining plunger. Rancid notices that Dog the Mighty saved the day once again. On the ground, Tommy appoligises to his Stu and says that he was afraid that he was going to get mad at him. Stu Pickles tells him that he means more to him than that plate and decided that since Junior had already faced a scary day with the Fib that he can skip the punishment for once, but only if Tommy tells the truth the next time something like this happens. Scooter was going to offer congragulations to Larry-Boy, but he somehow disapears. Dog thanks Cat for saving the statue, Cat gets to be a sidekick again. He is later seen looking over the city with the Larry-Signal shining in the sky. Later that night, a red fib lands in the neighborhood. The fib then just bounces off to an unknown place. Meanwhile, Dog the Mighty says goodnight to Rendall as CatBoy and Cat as Kid Kitty. Back on the computer, Strong Bad concludes the story. Back at the countertop, Larry had changed into his Larry-Boy outfit and when the song started again, Bob went to stop it but Larry-Boy seized him with his plunger and tells him he likes the song and didn't let him go until the song was over. After discusing the story, the computer, Qwerty, displays the famous Bible quote in John 8:32b "The truth will set you free." Afterwards, Larry-Boy starts his theme song, despite Bob's objections. Voices Phil Vischer as Bob the Tomato, Phil DeVille, Jimmy Neutron, Fidgel as Alfred Mike Nawrocki as Larry as Larry-Boy and Carl Wheezer Lesly Benodin as Lil DeVille Kristen Blegen as Angelica Pickles Lisa Vischer as Tommy Pickles and Didi Pickles Tim Gregory as the Fib Dan Anderson as Stu Pickles Natalia Lozano as Chuckie Finster Trivia *As the story begins, Phil DeVille and his little brother leave the theater where they have just seen "Invasion of the Cow Snatchers". The Peach, The Greasers, Sue Ellen, and the Grape family can also be seen walking away from the theater. *Jimmy Neutron and Carl Wheezer have an entertaining role as the scientists who first see the alien falling to earth. Carl is obviously a science fiction buff, as he is wearing a pair of spock ears from Star Trek. *An exhausted Larry-Boy drives the Larry-mobile through Bumblyburg, talking with Alfred (Fidgel). As Larry-Boy tells Alfred about seeing a kid with green hair and a dog that could whistle, watch the sidewalk just behind the Larry-Mobile. You'll see such characters as the Peach, the Scallions, Prunella, Shriek, Homsar, The Cheat, Frankenstein, and Larry's blue plastic lobster from "Are You My Neighbor?". *Scooter, Bumblyburg's police officer, is listening to the radio in his police car just before it is smashed by the fib. The song playing is "I Can Be Your Friend", which was sung in "Are You My Neighbor?", in which Scooter first appeared. *Many characters from past videos appear at the base of the bumblyburg water tower, looking upwards at the fib which holds Junior Asparagus in his clutches. Look for Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, Bob the Tomato, Sue Ellen, Snuppa, Bianca, Strong Mad, The Poopsmith, The Goblin, The Greaser Dogs, the Grape family, the Scallions, Francine, Rancid Rabbit, the Peach, Mr. Nezzer, Scooter, Mom and Dad Asparagus, Percy's Dad, and Frankencelery. *As "Larry-Boy's Music Video" concludes, Larry says "Dino-mite!". The phrase is the trademark of J.J. from the show "Good Times," a situation comedy from the 1970s. Category:Episodes